Percabeth Reunion
by AJRennerYTF76
Summary: Percy and Annabeth see each other for the first time in a long time. Something stops them...
1. Chapter 1

Percy inhaled the salty smell of the ocean as he gazed at the expanse of sea that lay before him. He sifted the fine sand between his fingers, watching it fall back down like a blanket of sand unfurling between his fingers. The sun slowly sank beneath the waves leaving an orange sky.

He allowed the waves to lap his toes as shells were washed ashore. Percy picked a spiral one and rolled it in his palm. He clasped it in his hand and slipped it in his pocket.

He moved away from the shoreline and sat cross legged on a sand dune.

The waves splashed against the rocks and crabs scuttled in and out of the cracks. Sea foam gathered on the edges. Percy lay down gently; the sand giving him a soft bed. The wisps of cloud drifted across the sky with birds flying in and out of them. He felt the sand between his toes.

Percy closed his eyes and a grin spread across his face. He always dreamt about her. He had never forgotten. He remembered her stormy yet beautiful grey eyes, her silky blonde hair that swept across her eyes, and her melodious laugh. Yes. Her laugh. Percy loved her laugh.

Annabeth.

Her name found its way off his lips.

He missed her. He wanted her in his arms again. He wanted to be able to smell her lemon scented hair. Percy wanted to see her. He wanted her with him again. He wanted her as reality, no longer a mirage in his dreams.

The sun sank deeper beneath the waves turning the sky blood red.

She would be here soon.

Annabeth brushed her hair out of her eyes as she stepped onto the beach. The salty smell of the sea reminded her of him.

She had never forgotten him. His piercing green eyes, his black hair, and his smile. She tried in vain to remember his laugh. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember.

Annabeth had thought about him every single day, wondering, hoping, and praying that she would see him again.

Every day in Camp Half-Blood she had visited the Poseidon cabin hoping to see him there again. She wanted to wake up from this horrible reality nightmare.

As the days went by, Annabeth had begun to lose hope of seeing him again. It was too painful. Having a wish that is never fulfilled is painful. Everything without him is painful. People around her tried to comfort her but to no avail.

Annabeth had stopped eating after he disappeared. She had stopped laughing and doing the regular things that she used to do when he was around.

As she stepped onto the beach shoe could see him. She could see him lying there on the sand dune. She took no notice of the soft sand beneath her feet and the beautiful sunset. All she cared about was him. She could see him.

Percy.

She rushed forward, her hair flying in the wind. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was almost there. They would be together again and nothing would change that.

An explosion behind her threw her off her feet and blew sand everywhere. Annabeth shrieked as she fell. She tried to stand up and run. She couldn't. She was pinned in place.

The sun had stopped sinking and the waves moved sluggishly. The sand falling from Percy's fingers stopped in mid-air and the birds' wings beat slowly.

Percy looked up and saw Annabeth crouched on the sand struggling against an unseen force.

He tried to get up and move towards her but he felt like he was walking in oil. He knew this feeling. He remembered experiencing this.

Percy looked up. It was Luke. Percy looked dumbfounded at him. The image of Luke flickered and a man stood there. It was him. Anger exploded inside of him.

Kronos smiled and laughed loathsome laugh, angering Percy even more.

The petrified look on Annabeth's face and Kronos' laugh was the last thing Percy heard and saw before there was a blinding flash.

Percy lowered his hands that were covering his face.

Kronos and Annabeth were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So far, this story is making me cry just writing it. Just a warning: please do get tissues. I don't want you crying all over me.**

_**-Avengers1-**_

Annabeth struggled for breath as she tumbled through the threshold of wretchedness, murkiness, and immorality. She choked as the acerbic air filled her lungs.

She couldn't believe it. She was so close to seeing Percy. Yet, another colossal impediment stood between both of them. Her head was spinning. Maybe it was because of the spiral motion she was falling down or maybe it was because she had come so close to seeing Percy. Either way, her head was still spinning.

Kronos' laugh ricocheted against the walls as Annabeth continued to plummet down the eternal, mysterious vortex.

Her hair kept flying into her face and she grew fatigued just by brushing it away. Annabeth vigilantly righted herself so she wouldn't fall in an awkward position, which was just a coincidence when the whirlpool ended. All she could remember was the bloodcurdling sensation that she was falling.

Percy continued to resist against the slowdown of time. Sweat persistently trickled down his face. Annabeth was gone. So close, yet so far.

Time recovered to its original speed and Percy to face planted into the sand. Sand may be soft, but not when it was on your face. He murmured a curse as he got up. The world turned upside down and Percy collapsed back into the sand again.

As he got up, he stumbled across the beach. Kronos must have sped up time since it was already the afternoon. He needed to get help. He needed to go home. He needed to get himself to Camp Half-Blood.

He staggered as he walked of the beach and onto the road to hail a taxi. Percy hopped in and the car began to move. There was a wall separating the front seats from the back seats. There was a small window which you could talk to the driver and pay him. Though, you couldn't see him.

"Where would you like to go Percy Jackson?" a female voice hissed from the front.

It took a few moments before Percy began wondering how this 'person' found out his name.

"Camp Half-Blood it is then." the voice hissed again.

Percy slipped his hand into his pocket and curled his fingers around Riptide. The sound of a thousand snakes hissing filled the car. He realised she was laughing. Percy couldn't see who spoke.

"Tut, tut son of Poseidon. You have become too slow. You cannot complete this quest. You will never see that daughter of Athena again." the voice chided.

"Who are you?" Percy drew his sword and lunged.

The car vaporized and Percy dropped to the ground. He looked up and saw he was at the bottom of the hill. He rose up and brushed the grass, dirt and sand of his shirt.

Percy trudged up the hill to meet Thalia's tree. He lay his hand on it and remembered when he was twelve years old and smashing the Minotaur on it. He also remembered Thalia who sacrificed her life to protect her friends, her confused face when she turned back to human.

As he walked into Camp Half-Blood, he knew he was home. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. A horn echoed through the camp and people began to stop what they were doing.

"Percy!"

Percy looked up to see Connor Stoll up in Thalia's tree waving madly at him with a massive grin on his face. Normally Percy would have run away from him after seeing his mischievous grin but he knew he meant no harm.

"Hey man. How you doing?" Percy asked as Connor jumped down and gave him a fist bump.

The campers rushed towards him. All shrieking and calling his name. There were some old faces and some new ones.

"Dude! We've missed you so much man! Where in Hades have you been?" Trevor Stoll threw his arm around Percy.

Chiron trotted over.

"Percy! Welcome home!" Chiron turned to address all the campers. "Let us all celebrate the returning of Percy after all these months!"

The crowd cheered and rushed towards Percy. Chiron turned around with a smile on his face and his warm brown eyes shining. His face fell when he saw Percy's solemn and crest-fallen face.

"Percy, my boy. What's wrong?" Chiron's face seemed to age another ten years when Percy looked at him.

"Luke sacrificed his life to stop Kronos from rising again. That sacrifice was in vain. Kronos was back and he has taken Annabeth."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me a while to create Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is still in a work of progress… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with more of my version of the Percabeth Reunion! I haven't really thought of an official title for this story so please feel free to suggest! Here is Chapter 3…**

**Guys, I wasn't joking with me crying while writing this. **

**And, if you didn't know, I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS**

_**~Avengers1~**_

Annabeth woke sprawled on an icy cold and hard floor. She couldn't see anything except her own hands. Her hand went to her belt. She was sure she had brought her dagger with her. Even if she was on a date with her boyfriend, she would never let it out of her sight. Why should she bring her dagger to a date with her boyfriend?

Her boyfriend…

Percy.

She knew it for certain. She wouldn't see him again. She was grounded, as you might say, in this shadowy and ethereal confinement where she couldn't catch sight of anything except her ashen hands with no supply of luminosity.

This place reminded her of something…her first quest with Percy...and of course Grover tagged along too…in the animal truck where it was hopeless to distinguish anything except their petrified expressions. That was her first chance to get to know him. She remembered Grover's reverberations as he was sleeping and Percy's sword illuminating the dark.

A smile played across her lips but faded away as quickly as it came.

She remembered Luke's smile when he and Thalia found her. She remembered his terrified face before he turned evil. Then she remembered his evil grin and his abnormal golden eyes.

Luke…

He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve to sacrifice his life just for Kronos.

Annabeth felt a cold streak trickle down her face. She was crying…for Luke and for Percy.

Her cries absorbed by the broad walls teeming with evil and her shed tears falling onto the bitter floor. With her happiness deteriorating, there was no hope.

…**and that is it! Have no fear! Chapter 4 will soon be here fellow FanFic followers!**

**And, your questions shall be answered in my next chapter LillieTyce18981!**

_**~Avengers1~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm back with Chapter for of my Percabeth Reunion! Have no fear LillieTyce18981! Your questions shall be answered! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and just in case you haven't noticed, each Chapter will switch between the characters' POV. **

_**~Avengers1~**_

Kronos laughed haughtily as he sat in his throne and stroked the velvet armrests woven with wickedness and shadows. He flexed his deathly and colourless fingers. It was good to be back again. There was no need of the foolish and scrawny Luke Castellan. He had failed him.

Thanks to senseless Ethan Nakurma, he didn't need another host. He had invaded his thoughts again as Ethan lurked in the Underworld. He filled his head with hatred. Both mortal minds and demigod were easily manipulated.

He smiled when he remembered Perseus Jackson's stunned face when he saw him. Oh, Perseus. He had so much to learn. His fatal flaw would relieve all the hard work in his master plan. With Annabeth Chase in his possession, Perseus would take the bait without hesitation. With his over loyalty…

Kronos let that pleasing thought hang in the air. Darkness swirled around him like smog. He caught wisps and watched it dissolve in his hands. Yes. That is how that Jackson will die. Dissolved into nothing in his hand.

The god's were gone so there was no one to help Perseus. This amused him even more. His arrogant children will be arrogant no longer. Especially his little brat Zeus. He would die the way he killed Kronos.

Kronos snarled at the thought of the way he died. He could hear Annabeth girl crying. Her sobs absorbed by the walls sustained by his own power.

As he listened to her cries, his heart softened.

What is this?

Kronos does not feel sympathy! His heart shall not be softened by the cries of a girl! Was Luke still within him? Was he still there dwelling in the depths of his mind?

He shuddered at the thought. He remembered Luke fighting back as he tried to settle into his body. He was scared and taken aback by his strength.

What was happening to him?

Fear? Kronos does not feel fear! He is fear! Why was he feeling such emotions?

This was too much for him.

He waved his hand to clear the darkness before him. It swirled and cleared revealing pictures of Perseus. He watched him as he explained to his Camp Half-Blood friends.

Kronos smirked an evil smirk.

Perfect.

A whole camp falling into his multifaceted plan.

**That's it! Hehe. It's very short. I hope you are now satisfied LillieTyce18981! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello everybody! Here is Chapter 5!**

_**~Avengers1~**_

Percy's heart sank as everyone gathered around in the Mess Hall. All the attention was on him. But he had no good news for anybody. Just like his mission with Bekendorf.

Before he regained his memory, Percy though he would be happy again. With Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and all his other friends. Instead of just pleasing memories, all the depressing ones came back too. A horn echoed through the Camp and Percy rubbed his leather necklace. All of this action made him nervous.

He missed Annabeth so much his head throbbed.

Chiron slammed his hoof against the marble floor. The noise echoed through the Mess Hall.

"We have some grave news. Kronos has risen and has taken Annabeth."

Gasps erupted through the crowd.

So many questions emerged and were yelled out. A short whoop came from the Ares group and Percy glared in their direction. An Aphrodite girl fainted causing a small commotion amongst her cabin.

Chiron pursed his lips together. He seemed to have aged ten years after he announced the news. His eyes filled with dejection and concern. Either from the worry of Annabeth or the rise of his father. Percy couldn't tell which. Chiron was like a grandfather to Annabeth.

He slammed his hoof against the marble floor once more; silencing the crowd.

The hair on the back of Percy's neck tingled. He had this odd feeling that they were being watched. Percy shook the feeling off as he stood up to speak.

A breeze blew through the Hall. Percy had a difficult time convincing himself that he had heard had been just his imagination. It seemed to whisper _Yes Percy. Show your Camp what a failure you are. Send them on an impossible quest to find Annabeth. Lead them to their deaths._ It was the icy metallic voice. Like iron scraping against stone.

Percy felt a cold chill down his back. He looked over his shoulder. There was no one there. He turned around to face the crowd.

"How?" a voice cried out. It must have been from the Athena cabin.

"Why?" another cried. It sounded like a whimper from the Aphrodite cabin.

"I-I don't know." Percy stammered.

_Yes Percy. You will never find Annabeth. You're pathetic. Just like that Luke Castellan._

The voice echoed through the Hall. This time, it wasn't just Percy who heard him. Percy's anger exploded inside of him and he drew his sword.

"Where is she?!" he screamed. Several campers rushed forward to hold him back.

_Tut tut Percy. Keep your temper. Is that a way to greet an old friend?_

Kronos' voice turned into Luke's.

A strong wind blew knocking Riptide out of his hands. A dagger appeared in Percy's hands. He flipped it over and stared at the hilt. It wasn't any dagger. It was Annabeth's dagger.

_My, Percy. You're out of practice!_

Kronos mimicked Luke's voice.

"Stop it! Luke didn't deserve to die for a jerk like you!" Percy felt his pen reappear in his pocket.

_Well, _Kronos sighed, _if I must. She's with me. Come to Tartarus and you'll find her._

**Okay. Now that was the lamest chapter I have ever written. I need reviews to have suggestions. **

**Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink.**

**Please give suggestions for my next chapter. I don't know what to do! Please write reviews to help me!**


End file.
